


Seeing Him Again

by cookiemonster615



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, I wrote this a while ago, M/M, Reunions, like around the beginning of season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemonster615/pseuds/cookiemonster615
Summary: Adam sees Shiro again after he returns to Earth.





	Seeing Him Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and decided to post it now. It's probably trash... sorry
> 
> ~Cookie

It didn’t seem real 

It didn’t seem fair 

Adam liked to think of himself as a pretty rational man. He didn’t believe in ghosts, fairy tales, love at first sight, or aliens. He didn’t believe in any of those things, yet at that moment, they were all he could think about. Takashi, living and breathing, on his TV screen. A ghost from his past, a walking miracle. Seeing him again had been like a fairy tale and he fell in love all over again. He may have been slightly taller, more muscular, with white hair and a prosthetic arm and a scar across his face, but it was still him. 

The remote fell from his hands, clattering across the wood floor. Suddenly, his fingers couldn’t stop shaking, thoughts running wild, different emotions in his heart that he couldn’t process. He needed a moment. 

Adam scrambled for the remote, turning off the TV. Shiro was at the Garrison, according to the news, and he was supplying them with information about an alien attack. 

It wasn’t fair. After months of grief and pain and suffering, Adam had been ready to move on. He was finally starting to get his life together. He had accepted his ex-fiancé’s death. But of course, the universe wouldn’t even let him have that. 

Every night for a year, Adam replayed that scene in his head. The night he’d broken it off with Takashi. The night everything had gone so horribly wrong. 

“Don’t expect me to be here when you get back”

He didn’t regret those words, not even a little. It still hurt that those were the last words he’d ever said to Takashi before he left. He was still angry and bitter and in love, making the pain unbearable. It was true, they were both in the wrong. Shiro was too stubborn, holding onto his dreams tightly, not seeing the other’s point of view. Adam was terrified, so fucking afraid of losing him. The mission was too dangerous, something they were both aware of. Adam convinced himself he’d made the right choice, that however much he hurt at that moment, it would be less painful than if his fiance died among the stars. The pain of heartbreak was still excruciating, still pulsing through him, still crashing onto him like waves in a stormy ocean. 

In the present, Adam was completely at a loss about what to do. He wasn’t ready to see Takashi, but it physically hurt to stay away. Like a strong, magnetic pull that he hadn’t felt before, knowing his love was still alive. He was out there, breathing, talking, laughing his beautiful laugh. At the same time, seeing him in person would be like a bullet straight through his heart, a dream he could never have. 

Adam had made it extremely clear that he wasn’t going to be around when Shiro arrived home. He was a liar. 

In the end, he wasn’t really able to process the news. He got a call from Iverson, telling him what he’d already heard. He rolled his eyes, thankful the officer had been moved to a different department earlier this year. He wouldn’t have been able to deal with him much longer, especially without Takashi around to calm him down. He winced at the thought, realizing it would be much harder to block his ex out of his thoughts now. Shiro was alive and, until they were reunited, Adam wasn’t going to be able to think about anything else. 

He picked himself up off the couch, trudging towards his empty bedroom. It never quite felt the same in there after Takashi left. After their discussion, he took his things for the Kerberos mission and left without so much as another word and Adam didn’t bother to show up for the launch. All of that was justifiable after Shiro had clearly picked the mission over his fiance, they were both perfectly fine not seeing each other. That was, until the team went missing and presumed dead due to a “pilot error”. 

Adam sighed just thinking about it. He couldn’t fathom the fact that he had actually believed that bullshit. Takashi Shirogane was the most talented pilot at the Garrison, if not in the world. He just didn’t make silly mistakes like that. Back then, being so caught up in grief and regret, Adam didn’t think too hard on it. 

He took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The news was emotionally taxing, for sure, but sleep wouldn’t be coming to him so easily tonight. He grabbed an orange bottle from his nightstand, unscrewing the cap. He took a pill and swallowed it dry, barely acknowledging the discomfort in his throat. 

The medication helped him relax and eventually fall into a dreamless sleep. His last waking thoughts lingered on Takashi and his gentle reassurances and the way his nose wrinkled when he was embarrassed and how he liked to sing in the shower, loudly and out of tune. The rush of happy memories lulled him to sleep with a smile on his face. 

The next morning, Adam woke up to the sound of loud, obnoxious knocking. He sat up in bed, blinking sleepily and scrambling to shove his glasses onto his face. The knocking persisted urgently. His eyes widened and he jumped out of bed, hurrying to get the door. 

The person knocked again, even louder. “I’m COMING. Jesus Christ” Adam grumbled. “Can’t a man sleep in once in a while?” 

When he opened the door, he was greeted with an eerily familiar, yet completely different sight. Keith had his arms folded across his chest, the usual grumpy frown ever present on his face. He was taller, looked older. His mullet was longer, bangs flopping in front of his eyes with a fading scar on his cheek. The entire scene was so nostalgic, reminding him of the old days, when Keith would show up with that same look on his face, looking for Shiro. 

Instead of reminiscing, Adam was shocked back into reality when he cleared his throat. “Can I come in?” he asked, starting to look nervous. His voice was much deeper, and the tone held affection that he rarely saw in younger Keith. 

Adam finally found his voice, the shock wearing off. “Of course!” He stepped back, letting him pass quickly. 

Keith nodded, looking around in curiosity. “Wow it looks the exact same around here. It’s nice to see some things haven’t changed.” he kicked off his shoes, another flash from the past appearing in Adam’s memory. 

The other pushed the glasses up on his face, blushing lightly. “I didn’t have the heart to do any remodeling after Takashi left. Especially when I found out...” he choked up a little, unable to finish his thought. 

Keith smiled sadly. “I get it.” He didn’t continue the conversation, just staring at a picture frame on the wall. It was an old photo with the three of them at some park. Adam was to the left of Keith with an elbow on his shoulder, winking at the camera. Shiro was to the right, with an arm around Keith’s neck, caught in a laugh with his mouth hanging open. In the middle, the poor kid was just glaring straight at the camera, not bothering to laugh. He still didn’t understand how they’d gotten him to agree to that picnic. 

Adam lay his hand on Keith’s shoulder, gently pulling him out of his thoughts. “You want to tell me what happened out there?” he asked, as softly as he could. Usually when it came to mature conversations, comfort, or advice, he left it to Shiro. Adam was more of a pep talk guy or beat-up-your-boyfriend-if-he-cheats guy or even a fashion-advice guy. At this moment, there seemed to be something bothering Keith and he was going to find out what. God, he had so many questions. But that could wait. 

They walked to couch in uncomfortable silence. Adam prompted him, gesturing for him to speak. “Just start when you’re ready” 

Keith bit his lip. “Can I be honest?” he blurted before he could stop himself. The other nodded hesitantly. 

“I wasn’t supposed to tell you this, but Shiro sent me. He wanted me to talk to you to see if you were okay... to talk to him.” he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Does that make sense?” 

Adam felt a spark of anger flare somewhere deep inside him. Of course Shiro wouldn’t even bother coming to talk to him in person. Was he afraid? Did he just not want to see him? This information surprised him. It was unlike Shiro to avoid confrontation unless he was truly frightened of something, or someone. 

Keith must have seen his discomfort. “I don’t think he’s upset or anything. He just wants to give you space to sort things out.” he amended. 

Adam realized that, partly, this story didn’t make any sense. “Wait a second. How did Shiro send you here? Last I checked, he’s been missing in space and you’ve been here on Earth. Am I wrong?” 

Keith grimaced. “Now that… is a long story” 

Adam shrugged. “I’m not busy at the moment. I’d like to know exactly what dumbass thing Takashi did that got him in this mess” His voice lowered, a growl sitting in the back of his throat. He didn’t realize that he was cracking his knuckles unconsciously. 

Keith stared at him, looking slightly terrified by the other’s demeanor. “I forgot how scary you are sometimes.” he said, shuddering. 

The other snapped his head up, blinking innocently. “Huh. Oh yeah continue.” 

Keith started from the very beginning, with kidnapping Shiro and finding the Blue Lion, all the way to arriving on Earth a few days ago. He left out some major plot points involving missions, diplomacy, and such. He gave a basic overview to keep him informed, but didn’t go much further. 

“Something bad happened to Shiro out there.” he said, wincing at his own wording. “It’s something he should tell you himself, but I thought you should know.” 

Adam nodded slowly, taking in the information. This was absolutely crazy. When he saw Takashi again, there was going to be hell to pay. How did that man get into this bad of a situation in such a short amount of time? 

“He goes on one mission, gets himself kidnapped, and suddenly we are in a war against an alien race hellbent on destruction.” he mutters angrily, eyes glowing. 

Keith chuckled at that. “It’s nice to know that you haven’t changed at all.” he said, patting the other’s back. 

Adam sat up, surprised. “You just initiated physical contact. Oh my god. I might not have changed… but you certainly have. Finally over the whole, ‘emo’ thing?” he teased, a sparkle in his eye. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Yep. Good ol’ Adam.” He didn’t bother trying to hide his smile. They both stood up at the same time, a comfortable silence filling the air. 

Adam scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “So is he coming here or am I going there or what? I don’t have all day.” 

Keith blinked, surprised. “You want to see him now?” 

Adam sighed, his hand dropping to his side. Did he want that? Was he ready? The thought of seeing Takashi was appealing and he wanted nothing more than to say yes. On the other hand, there was a possibility that he would fall to pieces as soon as they were reunited. 

“Yeah. Now.” he mumbled curtly. Keith just shrugged, pulling out his phone and dialling Shiro’s number. 

Adam ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly unable to keep still. He poured himself some water, trying to calm his nerves. He looked down at his hands, curling and uncurling them nervously. He felt nauseous, nerves tingling and the pain in his chest hadn’t truly left since Takashi disappeared. Keith eyed him cautiously, sensing his apprehension (surprisingly, the kid had gotten more perceptive after his time in space). 

The sound of a helicopter brought him out of his thoughts. Seriously? A helicopter? God, Shiro is so dramatic. 

Adam flinched when he realized he’d said that out loud. “Just be happy he didn’t bring a robotic lion” Keith said, grinning. 

Not moments later, there was a knock at the door and he sighed. Now or never. “That was fast” Adam said, clutching the counter. 

Keith just rolled his eyes. “Shiro’s been whining about this forever. He wouldn’t waste a single minute.” 

Adam felt strangely touched. It was nice to know that his ex-fiance was just as nervous as he was. Shiro usually didn’t have problems with these kinds of situations. He was always ready, always willing to give advice, offer a shoulder to lean on, or just talk. He was a dazzling hero to many, but a loyal confidante to most of his friends. 

He didn’t even realize he hadn’t moved a muscle and Keith had already gone to get the door. Adam shuffled towards the front of his house, moving on autopilot. It felt surreal, approaching a moment he never thought he’d have again. God, he wasn’t ready… he never would be. 

He took a deep breath, shuddering as he heard a comfortingly familiar voice drift through the hall. It was jarring, hitting him with a wave of nostalgia. He was barely able to collect himself as he turned the corner and saw Keith conversing with someone in the doorway. The kid stepped away, revealing Takashi Shirogane. 

It felt like a scene from a movie. The rays of the morning sun shone behind him, lighting him up. He looked so different, yet much the same. 

His hair was completely white, a pink scar running across his nose. He had a shiny lightweight prosthetic in place of his right arm. He looked tired, with crinkles at the corners of his eyes and the same easy smile lit up his face. Adam had never seen anything more beautiful. 

His eyes burned, tears threatening to spill out over his cheeks. He really did not want to cry. It didn’t help that Shiro said his name with his goddamn perfect, raspy voice. It didn’t help that his smile grew wider, somehow, upon laying eyes on Adam. It didn’t help in the least that they hadn’t seen each other since an intense and emotionally challenging fight. It didn’t help that they weren’t getting married anymore. It didn’t help that Adam was still madly in love with this man and would always be. 

None of those things helped the burning in his eyes. So he let go... letting the tears run down his cheeks. He didn’t even try to hide his emotions. 

And so… he stumbled over to the two brothers wordlessly. He looked up at Shiro, who’d somehow gotten even taller. With a completely straight face, he said, “You’re wearing my shirt.” His voice only wavered a little. 

Shiro laughed, loud and bright. The sound was so pure and happy that Adam found himself thinking that he could listen to it forever. “I am. Forgot to give it back.” 

Adam shook his head, trying, hopelessly, to hold back the emotion in his voice. Finally, the floodgates burst open and tears were openly streaming down his face. “God …. Takashi” he sobbed.

The other was at the brink of his own emotional breakdown. His eyes went misty and his breath caught in his throat. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, unable to form words. As each sob rang in his ears, he felt the pain of loss and regret and everything in between. The emotions were radiating off of Adam in waves. Shiro was barely holding himself together, as silent tears rolled down his own face. 

Keith had disappeared somewhere in hopes of giving them space. They gravitated towards each other, embracing for the first time. Adam gasped, tears running dry suddenly, as he touched his love. He was alive and breathing and his heart was beating quickly and loudly. 

Shiro was unable to keep his hands from roaming. He ran his human hand through Adam’s golden brown hair while the prosthetic wrapped around the other’s waist. They touched each other desperately, crazily, like they were starved. Adam’s face was buried in Shiro’s chest, where his tears had wet the shirt. 

Shiro chuckled lightly. “You ruined your own shirt” 

“Fuck off.” his voice was muffled. Another sob tore out of his throat. “Lord, I played this game with myself every night. What would I give up for just one more night with him? My house. My career. The rest of my life.”

Shiro choked, looking heartbroken. “You don’t have to, baby. I’m right here I promise.” 

Adam hiccuped. “The scariest part is… I would’ve given up any of those things in a second. I needed you so bad” his voice cracked, unable to remain steady. 

Shiro petted him comfortingly, whispering, “I know. I know.”

Adam just continued to sob, unable to stop himself. It just felt too real, safe in his love’s arms again. He didn’t think about their relationship or their fight or anything else. He just focused on how good it felt to be able to touch him again, inhaling the scent of sandalwood, roses, and the faint, but unique flavor of Shiro.\

It felt like forever before they parted, cheeks dusted pink. Adam huffed slightly, pouting before punching Shiro’s human arm. Hard. 

Shiro yelped, clutching it tightly. “What was that for?”

Adam scowled. “You asshole. Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought you were DEAD.” his voice shook at the words. He brought his hands to his face, unable to stop himself. “I’m so --” his voice cracked, emotion thick in his tone, “glad you’re alive.” 

Shiro smiled down at him, fondly. The tenderness in his expression sent shivers down his spine. Being in love was a pain in the ass. “It’s good to see you. I missed you so much.” 

Adam couldn’t help but choke out a laugh. “You dumbass… I missed you too.” 

They hugged again, less tightly, with more comfort. It was softer, less desperate. They were both alive and (mostly) healthy. They were going to be okay. This was all that mattered.


End file.
